


A Most Peculiar Guardian

by DemonxRose



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bilbo Baggins & Smaug Friendship, Bilbo is a Fairy, Bilbo's Already tired of Thorins bullshit way before he meets him, Eggs, Living Anklets, Magic, Mama Bilbo, Multi, No shame, Public Nudity, Sassy Bilbo, Smaug's Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonxRose/pseuds/DemonxRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Smaug’s defeat he leave’s four eggs behind in the hands of a Mr. Bilbo Baggins. </p><p>Now it wouldn't really be a problem if Bilbo’s flock weren't in a tizzy about the Dwarfs finding their nesting grounds and killing them all in their quest to destroys Bilbo’s eggs. Refusing to let anyone harm his eggs for his good or not Bilbo moves out of the safety of the grounds with the help of a old family friend. </p><p>Now Bilbo resides in a little cottage that is far bigger on the inside than the outside surrounded by flowers and sunshine. Where he lived in peace for about ten bloody minutes. </p><p>Darn Dwarfs and their big noses sticking into everything. Bother. Well if Bilbo could handle a mischievous Wizard he most certainly handle a silly Dwarf King who's nose is stuck too far into the sky and an ego as big as his mountain. </p><p>It would be a piece of cake.</p><p>HIATUS I need to concentrate on one fic at a time so its not crap I hope you guys understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Peculiar Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandas go on Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pandas+go+on+Adventures).



> I was inspired by Panda's beautiful sketch of Bilbo with a pair of butterfly wings. 
> 
> Don't ask me how this idea came from that picture, I have no clue.

“ARE YOU BLOODY MAD IN THE BRAIN?! Bringing those eggs into your home let alone the nesting grounds! Those Dwarfs will eventually notice his nest after they get done rolling in their filthy gold and they’ll come looking for them! They’ll destroy everything to get to them and when they do find them they’ll have no qualms killing you if you get in their way of those eggs!” Lobelia screeched at a one Bilbo Bagging's who despite being on the other end of her rather fierce glare continued to spruce up his home, one could not welcome a guest in a dirty home it was simply not done. Even if said person had a rather cross Lobelia fluttering behind him with her legendary umbrella she stole from a human some time ago being waved at him as if she'd take a jab at him at any moment if she was pushed too far or so pleased. She was legendary for it, just ask anyone who dared cross her in the market whom had gotten a good jab in rather soft places for the slight she felt she received from them.

Trying to stay well out of range of said umbrella and clean was starting to become rather bothersome but Bilbo had seen the bruises that dreadful umbrella left and with new resolve pushed on. 

“Now honestly Lobelia I couldn’t just let those brutes get away with destroying Smaug’s eggs, he’s been caring for them for thirty five years! It’s the least we can do after all those wonderful conversations and lovely advice he’s given us. In fact if it wasn’t for his help we would have died all those years ago when those dwarfs where going insane from that stupid stone.' Bilbo stopped for a moment in his flittering around his wings slightly drooping in memory of his old friend before looking up at Lobelia with both sad but determined eyes.' "We couldn’t save him Lobelia, I couldn’t save him, but we can save his children now will you kindly pass me that fire stone the children look a little cold the poor dears.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes as Lobelia mulishly stood beside the table that held the stones in a copper bowl, pointedly pressing the tip of her umbrella to the floor and leaning on it making a point that she was going to do no such thing as long as Bilbo refused to see her point. Knowing she was not going to budge from her spot Bilbo fluttered over to the table and selected the biggest stone gently picking it up with a wet rag. Stone in hand Bilbo stretched out his wings and took off heading to the where he kept the eggs safe from harms way.

* * *

 

Now see Bag End was not like a home of a human, elf or dwarf resided in no no they where much too... dead. Bilbo and his flock where Fay or to be more specific a Fairy if you like made from the wind and trees. They where creatures of nature they could not live without it and it without them and that being the way it is they made their homes in trees. Asking to make room for them to live in and more often then not depending on the tree and if he or she was in a good mood at the time would make space for them. And their homes tended to be rather elaborate depending on the tree with levels in which each section of the house resided in which more often then not required the Fairy's to fly to. Now see Bilbo's father when he had decided to court his mother had set out to have the best roost of them all, after all one could not simply court the legendary Belladonna without reaching for the stars, and set out to find this star reaching tree. Everyone had been surprised when the eldest redwood of the forest had agreed to allow Bungo to roost down right dumb struck. And it was a beautiful home nestled at the top of the tree with an over abundance of space to be filled with chicks; sadly the space would only be host to one chick whom was still loved and cherished to this day.  

They where down right speechless when Bilbo announced he intended to fill that space with dragon hatchling's, the kind old tree that had homed him for all his life was more then happy to host the children; it had missed having new life in its rings. And if the tree was more then happy to host a clutch of dragons then why couldn't the flock be too? Or at least leave him alone in peace to raise them instead of setting Lobelia on him.   

* * *

 

Landing softly on the ledge Bilbo couldn't help the little sigh at the sight of the four eggs nestled in the center of what used to be his living room. The fluttering of another pair of wings alerted him that Lobelia had followed him though she didn’t dare enter the room. Not from lack of want but because of the piles of Fire Stones littering the ground of Bilbo’s living room turned rookery. One step wrong and you could melt your feet right off, rather dangerous, but worked a treat at keeping incubating dragons  at the right temperature without setting fire to his home.

Bilbo wandered into his living room knowing exactly where to step from experience all the while ignoring Lobelia who huffed and puffed at the door about the dangers he was already putting himself through keeping the ‘over grown chicken eggs alive.’ Kneeling he gently placed the stone just so in the nest of stones cradling the four eggs in their warm embrace keeping the cloth well between his hand and the deep red stones. With a little smile Bilbo stood back up and admired his work ignoring both Lobelia and the sweltering heat coming from the stones.

Fire stones where completely harmless alone if a little warm but put more than ten together you can burn your finger right off; a rather pretty deep red with a flowing orange core lit within with an eternal flame. They where also completely fire proof so you could place them in the driest of weeds and they would not burst into flames. So when Bilbo stuffed his living room full of them he didn’t have to worry about his home setting on fire, only falling into the room and burning most of his skin right off.

Bilbo gazed at his living room/rookery with a sense of pride deep in his breastbone. The four eggs rested in the center of the room safe from anyone who wished to harm them if they so choose to brave the fire stones.

Fairies like their very distant cousins the Hobbits had no love for gold or gems they cherished nature, music, and color. And despite the gem like appearance of the four eggs Bilbo couldn’t help but think they where the most beautiful thing’s he has ever seen.

The eldest of the bunch was a murky green with shots of silvers that looked like lightning shooting through it glittering just so from where ever you stood. The second oldest was a brilliant bright red that looked to have many different dimensions in it depths like oh what did those dwarfs call those cut gems? Oh yes a ruby where you could get lost for hours trying to find the center. The third egg which was strangely the smallest though it was still bigger than Bilbo was a mix of oranges, pinks, and yellows like a sunset on the horizon. And finally the baby of the bunch was a dark plum with strands of gold that spun and sparkled in the light. When the sun went down and left Bilbo's home in darkness the rookery was ablaze with color shimmering and shifting with the life nestled inside it. He had found himself most nights sitting at the entrance watching them move and shift the light creating a breath taking display.  

How anyone would, especially Dwarfs that claimed to have an eye for beauty, wished to destroy something this beautiful?

Not that they will ever succeed Bilbo had sworn an oath to Smaug that his children will hatch and no dwarf or fairy will keep him from doing so. If his name wasn’t Bilbo Baggin's Eru herself would have to pry them from his dead cold hands. If you know he could hold them that is.

But to do that Bilbo needed somewhere safe to keep the eggs and he already knew he couldn’t stay in the nesting grounds at least not for that much longer.

Already the rest of the flock where starting to buzz in nerves and fear at the sight of the eggs taking residence in their nesting ground. The longer they stayed the more agitated they became until they resembled a wasps nest.

It wasn’t because they where the eggs of a dragon but more of being the eggs of a dragon who was hated with a vengeance by the Dwarfs who almost destroyed the flocks home one hundred years ago if it hadn't been for Smaug evicting the Dwarfs from their home. They already feared the dwarfs for that but now they also feared that somehow the dwarfs would know that there had been eggs once nesting in their precious gold and that they could not have gone far without help. Seeing as the humans down at Lake Town hated Smaug almost as ferociously as the Dwarfs it could not possibly be them. So the only logical conclusion was that there was something else living in their lands that they did not know of. And it was only a matter of time before they went hunting for it to protect their hoard.

Bilbo’s people where peaceful only resorting to violence, if you could call it that, when there was no other choice. And the threat of Big armed to the tooth Dwarfs storming into their nesting grounds was simply too terrifying to even think about. Let alone risk happening.

The only reason they hadn’t given Bilbo the boot was because he was well liked even loved through out his flock. They knew him well and would never think Bilbo would put them in danger unless he had no other choice. They also knew that Bilbo out of all of them had been the most attached to their fire breathing protector and had spent most of his days conversing with him from dawn to dusk. And if he made a promise he would darn well keep it no matter how much you begged him to break it. The last person who had tried had a bright red hand print as an answer the last time.

So they knew all too well that they could not ask Bilbo to let the eggs die out in the forest far from their home. They would have to ask him to leave the flock. There was no other choice.

Something the flock has never done in centuries but in those centuries they had never been threatened to be cut down by a pack of Dwarfs. The flock was reluctant to let him go and that was the only reason Bilbo was still here being nagged at by Lobelia who he guessed was probably a last go at seeing if he would give up on his eggs. Bilbo couldn’t help but be surprised that it took them this long to set Lobelia on him. But it seemed they had a little more time to convince Bilbo on his promise do to a very unfortunate event of five armies clucking at each other to start a war if the new king wouldn’t fork up most of his gold. Maybe even wipe each other out letting the flock spread the forest and rejoin greenwood once again. 

This was perfectly fine with Bilbo just as long as Gandalf got here soon. He could not possibly take any more of Lobelia’s vulture like circling screaming death cries at him. And to be honest standing rather too close to a nest of fire stones to get away from Lobelia was getting rather uncomfortable.

Bilbo had sent a moth with quite a panicked plea for the wizard to hurry to his nest a day and a half ago. And as usual the wizard was awfully late but as soon as he got here he would claim that he had come exactly when he intended to despite Bilbo’s urgent pleas for him to hurry. Bilbo could not possibly pull off what he was planning unless he had help and Gandalf was the only one he trusted to get the job done.

Now if only the bloody sod- a loud banging came from Bilbo’s newly painted green door interrupting Bilbo’s internal cursing of the wizard. Rushing from the living room somehow not burning himself Bilbo grabbed a hold of Lobelia and pulled her along into flight far away from the eggs and their nest towards the door. Bilbo pulled it wide open not even looking who it was and shoved Lobelia out barely missing smacking his new guest with her. And then promptly dragged Gandalf in by his grey robes (Who else would it be? No one else from the flock besides her husband would dare be in the same room as Lobelia if they could help it so there was no chance it was Otho.) Who once again managed to bang his head against Bilbo’s great grandmothers prized crystal thread chandelier. It was practically tradition for the poor wizard to brain himself against the thing when ever he visited. He never did grow accustomed to his new height when he entered the mushroom ring that hid the flocks nesting grounds.

Not pausing to let the wizard regain his bearing Bilbo pulled him into the kitchen and shoved him into Bilbo’s guest chair made especially for Gandalf’s much bigger body. With a snap of his fingers a glass and a bottle of wine floated into Bilbo’s waiting hands. Pouring his guest his favorite red wine that Bilbo thought tasted like ink set it in easy reach of the wizard before returning the wine back to its proper place. Then when his obligations as a host was done sat in his own chair with a little huff and glared at his families’ old friend. “You are late Gandalf the grey; may I inquire why that may be when I specifically asked for you to be here half the bloody day ago?”

“Why my dear Bilbo you get lovelier each time I see you I almost mistook you for your dear mother may the winds forever sing her song.” Gandalf completely unfazed by the fuming Bilbo avoided the question instead taking the opportunity to talk about other matters. “In my haste coming here I’ve heard on my way to your roost quite a lot of worried fairies say that you recently acquired a clutch of dragon eggs. Quite a predicament I say am I to assume the Dragon in question who sired the eggs is the recently deceased Smaug, hmm?”

Bilbo always hated how the wizard managed to avoid his questions through out the years and now was certainly not a time for such games but Bilbo had learnt the hard way no amount of bribery or screaming would get the pointy hatted bastard to loosen his lips. What the wizard wished you to know would be all that you would get and nothing more. It was best to just go along for his own sanity as well as trying to get somewhere by the end of this visit. So Bilbo sat up straighter in his chair puffing up his chest flaring his wings and crossing his arms in what he hoped look like stern authority.

“Flattery dear Gandalf will not get you out of trouble but thank you none the less. And to answer your question I have in fact come into custody of Smaug’s children. They are sleeping in my living room warm and toasty. But down to business I need your help desperately the flock is getting ready to ask me to leave and I have no way of finding a place safe enough to live. We both know I have only ever wandered from the nesting grounds to Smaug’s layer and no where else. I would do it myself and make my own home but the amount of magic along with the amount I’ll need to use to conceal the eggs is just too great for me.”

“And what Bilbo would you have me do?” Gandalf did not say unkindly just genuinely curious of what he would be doing for his little friend.

“I need you to help build my new home and get my things in there with powerful wards, shields, the works, oh and concealing magic so I can properly raise the children. I can’t keep the eggs safe while I do so and I do not trust my flock not to harm them in a desperate act of keeping me with them. Please Gandalf I don’t know what else to do.”

“Why dear boy I thought you would never ask. Come I know exactly where your new home will be. So tell me Bilbo what exactly did you have in mind for your new home?”

At the moment Bilbo was far too happy to ask what he would have to do in return for something so grand. For you could not take something for nothing especially with the fey and the wizard knew that all too well.


End file.
